1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power train support apparatus for supporting a power train including an engine, a transaxle and the like of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Heisei 7 (1995)-164894 (=JP7164894 in its English abstract) discloses a power train support apparatus (referred to as “ENGINE SUPPORT STRUCTURE” in its English abstract).
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,685 {equivalent of Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Heisei 9 (1997)-240291} discloses a power train support apparatus (referred to as “POWER TRAIN SUPPORTING APPARATUS”).